<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le nouveau by bow_tiedevon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082607">Le nouveau</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bow_tiedevon/pseuds/bow_tiedevon'>bow_tiedevon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In a Loving Mind of a Person [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (France)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eliott is scared and confused, Le nouveau, M/M, One Shot, Reaction, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bow_tiedevon/pseuds/bow_tiedevon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt trapped.<br/>He didn’t want to face the world, nor did he want to go to this stupid school.<br/>He felt ridiculous and isolated. That morning Eliott felt so many emotions that he might have puked.<br/>It was 9:35.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In a Loving Mind of a Person [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Le nouveau</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He felt trapped.</p><p>He didn’t want to face the world, nor did he want to go to this stupid school.</p><p>He felt ridiculous and isolated. That morning Eliott felt so many emotions that he might have puked.</p><p>It was 9:35.</p><p>He was standing next to his new school, but he couldn’t make himself move. His hand, which was holding a cigarette, was shaking. He already smoked 3 cigarettes. He knew this is bad for his health and his mental state, but today was different. He will be that guy who transferred just before his exams.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. He hated to be the weird guy. To be noticed. </em>
</p><p>He was so scared and confused at the same time. He was also mad at himself for what happened and that he is here and not somewhere where he feels safe and happy. He was yanked out of his comfort zone and there is no one else to blame but him.</p><p>
  <em>Stupid.</em>
</p><p>He lightes up another cigarette. He breathed in the smoke and closes his eyes.</p><p>This feels good, just letting go and not thinking. He feels the smoke in his lungs and sometimes he just wants them to stay there. Fill his lungs full of smoke and just stop breathing. Then he would never have to live in this shitshow and just let go for real.</p><p>He releases the smoke and nervously runs his hand through his hair.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. He is a proper mess. </em>
</p><p>He looks at his phone. The clock read 9:45.</p><p>Eliott let go of the cigarette and stomped it with his feet. He reached out for another one, but something stopped him. He looked at the cigarette in his hand, such a small thing, but can cause so much pain and destruction. So just like him. Sometimes so small and little but makes such a huge mess. He let go of the cigarette and lets it fall to the ground. Eliott closed his eyes again and took another deep breath. He felt his breathing getting quicker. He stood there for a couple of minutes and breathed. He opened his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>No, you can’t self-destruct yourself now, you need to get a grip. </em>
</p><p>He put the cigarettes in his backpack and took a deep breath. Why is he so nervous? Why is he shitting his pants so much now?</p><p>Eliott took another deep breath. Screw that he is going to be the weird guy, he doesn’t have that much time left in school. And this is only a new school, and no one will know him. No one will look at him weirdly and no one will be whispering. He will have a fresh start and will be able to have a normal end of the school. This is the reason why he changed schools, to be separated from all the bullshit in his personal life. Maybe this is not going to be that scary as he thinks it will be.</p><p>He fixes his backpack and slings it only on his one arm. He fixes his hair puts a hood over it. There, much better, at least now he feels protected.</p><p>
  <em>Another deep breath. </em>
</p><p>He felt his feet move and with every second he got closer to the school. He fixed a neutral expression on his face and came closer to the gates. Eliott stood still and watched people in the courtyard. It was full of people.</p><p>
  <em>New people who won’t care about you and won’t know who you are, he repeated to himself. </em>
</p><p>In the courtyard people were walking around, talking and laughing. A normal school with people who care for their business and not his. Eliott liked this idea, that no one will know him, and he won’t bother anyone. But at the same time, it scared him so much.</p><p>
  <em>Another deep breath.</em>
</p><p>A girl came to the gates and smiled to him. He couldn’t make himself do any kind of facial expression, he just looked at the gates again. Elliot saw a man walking towards the gates with a kind expression. He nervously played with his backpacks and looked down.</p><p><em>He felt small again</em>.</p><p>The man slowly opened the gates and let both of them into the school. The girl in front of him thanked the man for the help and Eliott just looked down and said nothing. He moved at a normal pace. He had no idea where he was going, but he just wanted to go inside and hide from all the curious eyes on him.</p><p>He passed two girls who where sitting and one of them looked at him very curiously. She looked very familiar, but he didn’t bother to look at her.</p><p>
  <em>Just get inside and don’t pay any attention to anything else. </em>
</p><p>He walked forward and saw a door on his left. He felt relief, like he could breathe again. Inside was safe and far away from people’s eyes. He was almost at the door when he passed two other girls and one of them looked at him again. She had blue hair and somehow, she looked a little bit shocked.</p><p>
  <em>Breathe, she doesn’t know anything. You are new, that is why she looked at you. </em>
</p><p>A second later he got inside, and he saw the office that he was looking for. What he didn’t notice is a group of guys walking towards him. Suddenly he bumped into someone. He wanted to ignore and keep on going but something the second time in this day stopped him.</p><p>Elliot turned around and looked at the guy who bumped into him.</p><p>
  <em>Oh fuck. He is so beautiful. </em>
</p><p>He is smaller than Elliot and has lighter hair. He has the most beautiful smile Eliott has ever seen. He looks so good and Elliot wants to go to him and introduce himself and know everything about this guy. He wanted to hear this his voice. But he is talking with his friends and he didn’t even notice Elliot, he just kept on going. Eliott followed him with his eyes until he disappeared out of his view.</p><p>Eliott tried not to smile. He slowly looked away and kept on going.</p><p>
  <em>Well, maybe this school is not so bad. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading and I hope you like my point of view and how I imagined Eliott felt during the first day of school.<br/>Thank you &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>